The Brain Imaging Core supports IDDRC Research Affiliates conducfing in vivo brain imaging research in humans and animals using a variety of modalities that include structural and functional Magnefic Resonance (MR) brain imaging, MR spectroscopy, evoked response potentials (ERP), and PET, and provides a wide range of sophisticated image processing support. The Core is organized into four highly interrelated components: (1) technical support and development; (2) image analysis; (3) human electrophyslology; and (4) in vivo animal imaging. All components of the Core are organized to inform affiliates of the advantages (and pitfalls) of useful technologies and to provide expert technical guidance for both invesfigators inexperienced in imaging techniques as well as experienced neuroscienfists. To maximize resources in this highly complex field, the Brain Imaging Core operates in collaboration with the MR Research laboratory and the Integrated Brain Imaging Center (IBIC) which are part of the Department of Radiology. The MR Research Laboratory emphasizes MR imaging hardware and development of specialized techniques and equipment. IBIC emphasizes study design and image analysis. It should also be noted that in the previous compefitive renewal. Brain Imaging and Cellular Morphology were core components of a larger Neuroscience Core. In this application, primarily as a result of expansions and developments in both core components, each now funcfions as a separate core. However, substanfial interrelafionships remain, with the newly developed animal imaging services bridging both components.